I'm Not Dying
by Tamer
Summary: An accident occurs at The Training facility which leaves Cloud dying. In his final moments he argues with Death. [Disclaimer: Dont own anything] [Implied ZackxCloud, Implied SephirothxCloud]


_Darkness…_

_Voices?_

_Who are you?_

_I can't hear you..._

**"Wake up!"**_ Wake…up? Am I…asleep?_

**"Live! Live Cloud!"**_Cloud? Who's? Oh right. I'm Cloud. Right? Who am I?_

** "Breathe!"**_Breathe? I'm not breathing? But how…I don't understand._

'Don't you?' _No. I-I don't think I do. _'Think my dear. What happened? Do you remember? Here? You're heart. Think Cloud.'

_My…Heart? What Hap- Oh. I remember! It hurts! But there is no wound…_

'That is because you wished the wound away. You cried for the pain to stop. But you brought it on yourself.' _How?_ 'You don't remember?'

_No. I don't. What- I remember now._ 'What did you do?'_ I took a sword to my chest…_'Why?' _Because he was in trouble… _'Who?' _I don't-_ 'Remember? Think Cloud. Look inside yourself.'_ Sephiroth._ 'That's a good boy…'

'Why was he in trouble?' _I don't know. _'Don't you?'_ Yes. I remember now. The poison. _'Poison couldn't kill him…'_ It didn't. It paralyzed him. He was stuck to that wall._ 'And then?'_ I don't…_

'Know?' **"Cloud! Please Wake Up!"** _Wake- _'Don't listen.' _Why?_ 'Because. Now just think. What happened next?' _The machine. It had his sword. It was going to stab him. _'Then?'_ I cant…_ 'Think.'

I jumped in the way. 'Why?' _Because… _'Because What? Tell me later. Take a moment now. You are human. Every human needs to take rests. And you have the chance to rest forever.'_ But what about…_'What about who? Sephiroth? He doesn't know you.' _Zack. _'He has his girl friends. He doesn't need you.'

'Who else is there?'_ Tifa…_'She hates you. Remember when you were younger. The look she gave you. You cried for hours when she said that she hated you…' _She didn't… _'Mean it? Didn't she?' **"Cloud! Please Wake up!"** _The voice…who is it. She sound like she's crying…_'Why would she cry for you?'

_Who are you?_ 'Me? I cant tell you yet.' _Why not?_ 'Its not the right time.' _When?_ 'Shhhhh. Quiet now…' _What should I do?_ 'Just think. Lets go through your day like any other…'

'What happens first?'_ I wake up…Get ready for class. _'Its early. Very early.'_ I wait outside the classroom._ 'Then?' _The boys usually come along and… _'And what?' _They pick on me. _'Why?' _Because I'm weak. _'Because they are stronger than you. Your strong Cloud. But you need to rest too. What then?' _They usually steal my stuff. I try not to cry, but I get it back. Its okay, they're just… _'Playing? Do you play like that Cloud?'_ No. I don't like to play they're games._ 'Then tell them.'_ I cant. _'Why not?'_ I'm weak…_

'Then what?'_ I'll go into class. The teacher will tell me…_'Tell you what?'_ Tell me that he doesn't know why I'm here. I'm too weak anyways… _'He's mean, isn't he. But you're strong. You can get over it. What next?' _We have to pair up. I'm stuck alone. The others… _'Laugh?' _Yes._ 'They're mean too.'

'Then what?' _Lunch. I'll go get my lunch and then… _'It gets stolen?' _Yes._ 'Same boys.' _Sometimes. I'll go and see Zack. He's ask… _'Where is your lunch?' _Yes. I'll tell him I wasn't hungry, or I already ate it. He smiles. _'He doesn't believe you.' _I know. But it's okay. He won't ask me again. _'That isn't very friendly…'

'After lunch?'_ I have Sephiroth-Sama's class. _'Does he ignore you too?' _N-No. He looks at me strange._ 'That doesn't seem nice. But go on.' _After class, I'll head to my dorm._ 'But…' _The boys are back. Its okay though. I can get through it. I'll go back to my dorm and..._

**"Live Cloud!"**

_Live? I'm dying? Why are you laughing?_ 'I'm sorry. Its just funny. You didn't know you were dying?'_ I don't want to die._ 'Why?' _You sound scared…But I don't want to die because…Well…I have people to live for. _'No. You just said yourself. No one ever helps you. Look at what happens every day.'

_But I can still live! I can still breathe for those who love me. _'Who?' _Mom. Zack._ 'Zack isn't your friend. And you mother didn't stop you in coming here.' _She trusts me._ 'She's dead Cloud. You and I both know.'_ I can still Live!_

'You have no existence in this world.'_ I will make one!_ 'How?' _I will fight._ 'You can't even fight me.' _I will! I want to live!_ 'Then fight me Cloud.'_ I will fight. I'm living. I'm not dying. I'm not going anywhere._ 'Y-you cut me…' _Yes! And I'll do it again till you leave me alone. _'What did She tell you to say…when you were scared.' _Your not real, you don't exist. _'Tell me then.' _You're not Real!_ 'And?' _You don't exist!_ 'That's right.'

'Tell me Again Cloud. Fight me. Kill me. Destroy me. Kill me and live!' _You're not real! And you don't exist. Your not real, you don't exist. _'Slash at me. Make me bleed.' _You're not…real!_ 'That's a good boy…Hit me again. Slash me.' _You look…_'Like you? Kill me. Make me bleed. Hurt me like everyone hurts you.'

_Why? _'Because /I/ want to Die.' _I will grant your wish._ 'Again.'_ Fine._ 'Again.' _My arms are too heavy._ 'You can do it Cloud.' _There!_ 'Good boy. Now you will live. And I shall die. ? W-Why are you holding me?' _Who are you?_

'I'm you Cloud. I'm your desire to die. Kiss me and breathe.' _O-okay. _'Good night.'

**"Breathe…Cloud."**_Sephiroth? What's happening?_ 'Go on.' But what about you? 'I'll be fine.' _Okay._** "Don't leave us Cloud. I owe you."**_ Is that… _'Sephiroth? Yes. He wants you to live.' **"Don't die."**

_I'm going to live._/Call it./ _Who is that?_ 'the doctor. Your heart has stopped. You only have a moment.' _Good Bye._ **_"I'm not dead yet."_** /He's Alive/** "Cloud…Thank you..."** _Your welcome…_


End file.
